User blog:WheatyTruffles/Symphony Academy - Character Templates
This is an idea that was formed in the Implosion Wiki chat out of all places, that features all of the characters in Cytus' Chapter S in a school-life environment. I will warn everyone right away that the majority of stories I spawn off of this template will likely be smut (my mind is disgusting...), but I will welcome anyone who feels brave enough to use this template for their own purposes, with a notice to me beforehand, of course. With this being said, time for character descriptions!! Telharmonius: One of three professors at the academy. He teaches subjects like Tech, Visual Arts and Chemistry. Slightly easier on his students than the other two professors, yet also has a slight case of the crazies, occasionally experimenting on the students themselves for his demonstrations. The brother of Orchestius. The Rest: An incredibly dark and mysterious student at the academy, and one that you might not realize is a female at first! She's the sole academy member who knows of Thundergar's presence in the school, and she will often keep him company in the boiler room during her free time. In person, she's quite a psychotic character, acting mostly on impulses and curiosity. Acoda: A student at the academy. A rebel who enjoys working with Thaddeus to drive the professors over the edge, but is still quite fond of her studies, especially in the arts. Despite looking to Thaddeus as an elder brother figure, her feelings lie for Rhymos. She tries desperately to hide these feelings, instead adopting the "tsundere" personality around him. Rhymos: An over-confident and cocky student on the outside, his marks generally join Dak's at the top of the class. On the inside, however, he is quite a coward, and will generally reject doing anything dangerous in excuse for personal matters. He has no idea who his feelings lie for, although he will mildly flirt with Acoda at times. Thaddeus: The ultimate student delinquent of the academy, often finding himself being heavily scolded by the professors due to his snarky attitude and rebellious actions. Treats Acoda almost like a pet, despite harbouring deep, almost sibling like feelings for her. Will occasionally bully Dak, but usually does it all in a teasing manner. Orchestius: One of three professors at the academy. He teaches subjects like English, Dramatic Arts and Biology. A strict man who sees himself as the "king" of his classroom; he will force troublemakers to do push-ups and crunches (this might explain why Thaddeus is so buff~). The brother of Telharmonius. Theremin: A surprisingly quiet student at the academy, who's attitude definitely doesn't match her loud clothing style. She generally doesn't talk to anyone around her except for Dak, who she sees as a good comrade in antisociality. On an interesting side note, she harbours intense, even obsessive feelings for Rhymos, which she manages to hide much better than Acoda. Dak: A rather stoic student at the academy who barely has to try to ace his classes due to his natural intelligence. He talks quite frequently to Theremin, and although he's in no hurry, he would someday like to form a relationship with the girl. He is highly obedient to his father, Archbishop, attending to all of his classes despite harbouring an intense dislike for Math. Thundergar: An infamous figure in the school who is mostly believed to be a rumour...despite actually existing within the school. Is told to have frightening powers, a terrifying visage, and absolutely no mercy. Despite this...he's just a human. A human with a lifelike mask, tendrils growing from his back, and an obsession for anything female, excluding Rest, who he views as a dear friend. Archbishop: One of three professors at the academy. Teaches subjects like Math, Musical Arts and Physics. An unusually sinister man who loves creeping the utter hell out of his students...a trait that works on Rhymos unusually well. He has earned the secretive nickname "Thundergar spawn" from Thaddeus and Acoda, a name that Dak, his son, heavily frowns upon. And...that's that! I'll likely be writing a short story off of this template very soon (once again, it's going to be smut...you've been warned), and expanding more on the personality types and the academy itself as I progress. I really hope you all enjoy this idea! Now, if you'll excuse me...I've got some nosebleeds to prepare... Category:Blog posts